


I've Got A Mind Full of Wicked Designs

by likeasugarcube



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasugarcube/pseuds/likeasugarcube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of listening to Pete hedge around the fact that he's not quite straight, it turns out that when they finally sleep together, Patrick is the one who actually knows what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Mind Full of Wicked Designs

After years of listening to Pete hedge around the fact that he's not quite straight, it turns out that when they _finally_ sleep together, Patrick is the one who actually knows what he's doing. 

"Oh, fuck," Pete groans, slamming his head back against the pillows. Patrick pulls off and bites at Pete's hip.

"You act like you've never had your dick sucked before."

Pete feels his lips move against his skin, and then without missing a beat Patrick slides his mouth back down around Pete's dick. He swirls his tongue around the head, hollows his cheeks as he sucks Pete deeper. Pete fists his hands in the sheets, tries not to buck up into Patrick's mouth as he lets out a low moan.

"Jesus Christ," he gasps. "Not like this I haven't."

Patrick pulls off again, curls his hand around Pete's dick, stroking him firmly as he presses kisses to the insides of Pete's thighs. When Pete looks down, the bastard is actually smirking at him.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Pete says. He can feel Patrick's breath against his skin as he laughs. Patrick mouths at his balls, licks at the soft skin behind them, rubs his thumb over Pete's asshole, and Pete's hips jerk up involuntarily.

"You ever let any of your girlfriends do this to you?" Patrick asks, his thumb still rubbing in insistent circles.

Pete shakes his head and thinks about the few times Jeanae tried. He remembers pushing her hand away, remembers saying _don't_.

"Can I?" 

Patrick's voice is barely a whisper, but his eyes are locked on Pete's the whole time. Pete's dick twitches in response. He's got butterflies in his stomach but he doesn't hesitate before nodding. 

"Yes."

Patrick's smiling when he sits up. He kisses the inside of Pete's knee before he hops off the bed to go dig through his things. 

"Be right back."

Pete knows what he's looking for and he tries not to freak out. Because it's no big deal, he's just laying in bed, his underwear shoved down around his ankles, cock hard against his stomach while his best friend searches his suitcase for lube. Not a big deal at all. He's definitely not thinking about the fact that they've never done this before.

He's staring up at the ceiling when Patrick gets back. He feels the bed dip, but doesn't look down until he feels Patrick's hands on his stomach, pushing up his t-shirt.

"Relax," Patrick tells him. He bends his head and presses soft kisses to Pete's stomach, traces his tongue over the tattoo on Pete's abdomen. "You trust me, right?" Pete lets out a slow breath. 

"Yeah."

Patrick trails his hands down Pete's legs and tugs his underwear off the rest of the way. He reaches for the lube and Pete shuts his eyes. He doesn't watch as Patrick slicks his fingers and reaches between Pete's legs. He bites down on his bottom lip as Patrick works one finger inside of him. He's going slow, stroking Pete's hip with his other hand as he presses in deeper.

"Okay?"

Pete nods and lets out the breath he was holding. It doesn't hurt as much as he was expecting it to. Patrick's moving his finger in and out of him, slowly picking up the pace and it doesn't hurt at all now, but Pete's starting to wonder when it's going to start feeling good. Right now it's just -- different. Patrick adds another finger and Pete groans at the momentary discomfort.

"Relax," Patrick says again. 

Pete takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Patrick's fingers are more forceful now and Pete thinks maybe he's starting to understand the appeal of this. It isn't the instant gratification of having his dick touched or sucked. It's a slow burn, and it's finally starting to pay off. He sinks his fingers into the closest pillow and groans long and low. And then Patrick's knuckles brush against a spot that makes Pete's toes curl.

"Fuck," Pete gasps. "Do that again."

Patrick does. It feels even better when he's doing it intentionally. Patrick keeps doing it, hitting that spot every time he thrusts his fingers back in and Pete squeezes his eyes shut so tight he's starting to see little spots of color behind his eyelids. He's making quiet little whimpering noises as he presses back against Patrick's fingers and he doesn't even care how desperate he might sound.

"I'm gonna assume that means you like it," Patrick says.

Pete opens his eyes and sees him smirking again. He thinks about telling Patrick off for being a smug jackass, but honestly, he can't be bothered.

"Come here and kiss me," he pants.

Patrick leans down and presses his mouth against Pete's. He curls his free hand around the back of Pete's neck and pulls him closer as they kiss. He fucks Pete with sharp, quick thrusts of his fingers and Pete can feel himself getting close.

He rests one hand at the small of Patrick's back, fingers clutching tightly in Patrick's t-shirt. He slips the other one between them, wrapping it around his dick to jerk himself off. Patrick bites at his mouth, sucks at his neck and grinds down against him. Pete can feel the damp spot on his boxers as Patrick moves against him. He spreads his legs wider, digs his heels into the mattress, trying to get better leverage and more friction.

"Wanna see you," Pete says as he tries in vain to tug Patrick's boxers down with one hand.

"I'm gonna get you off first," Patrick says, shaking his head. He pulls his fingers all the way out and thrusts back in hard, this time with three. Pete makes an incoherent sound as his hips come up off the bed.

"God, I can't wait to fuck you," Patrick murmurs against his throat, "You're going to let me fuck you, aren't you?"

"Oh god," Pete groans as he comes all over himself. He's catching his breath as Patrick eases his fingers out and starts to roll off of him. 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Pete asks as he grabs Patrick by the waist. 

He pushes Patrick's boxers down over his hips and curls his hand around the base of Patrick's dick, starts off stroking slowly, the way he's learned Patrick likes. Patrick makes a contented sound in the back of his throat and Pete jerks him a little faster.

"Come on." Pete pulls him down for another kiss then says, "Want you to come on me."

Patrick rests his forehead against Pete's as he thrusts up into Pete's fist.

"Fuck, Pete." Patrick's voice is a low growl. He buries his face in the crook of Pete's neck and breathes, hot against Pete's skin. He bites down on Pete's shoulder when he comes, spilling on to Pete's fist and stomach a minute later.

Pete is sticky and sweaty and he should probably get cleaned up before going to sleep, but post-coital cuddling with Patrick is going to win out over showering every time, so instead he stays right where he is. He grabs for his discarded underwear and half-heartedly wipes at the mess on his stomach before tossing them off the bed and tugging the sheet up to cover them. He rolls onto his side and curls up along side Patrick, resting one hand on his stomach, underneath his t-shirt. 

"Hey," Pete says softly. 

Patrick turns to look at him and smiles. "Hey."

"I liked that," Pete tells him. "I liked that a lot."

"Uh, yeah, dude. I gathered that." 

"I just wanted to be clear. Also, you are totally going to get to fuck me. Someone really should have told me how good it was." 

Pete knows he's babbling and he should probably just quit while he's ahead. So he snuggles closer, and thankfully Patrick doesn't have anything to add. He just laughs and curls an arm around him.

They're both quiet for a while and Pete's started to drift off when Patrick whispers, "Still can't believe I get to be your first." He curls his fingers underneath Pete's chin and kisses him.

"Only," Pete corrects him before kissing back.


End file.
